


Silent Summer Night

by nhasablog



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Back tickles, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Oliver is tickling Elio’s back, but it turns out that it’s a lot harder to be still and quiet when you’re actually ticklish.





	Silent Summer Night

When Elio was younger he thought the world was never fully asleep in the summer. There was always someone out there, walking around with a broken heart or a happiness so heavy they couldn’t go to bed yet. There was always music and conversations and distractions to get you through the few hours of complete darkness.

But he’d been wrong. Sometimes he would wake up at three in the morning and realize that not a single thing was stirring. Not even the cicadas were making any sounds, and all the adults and teenagers had already gone to bed. He realized that their home wasn’t necessarily too close to the centre of town, but it was nights like those that made him reevaluate his perspective on things.

The world was truly sleeping that night, and he and Oliver weren’t far from gone either. The silence of the house made it easier for them to settle down, and not having to worry about being loud now, since they weren’t doing anything that was supposed to be loud, Elio felt himself properly relax.

“Are you sleeping?” Oliver asked, his voice a whisper in the dark.

Elio hummed. “Not yet.”

He felt Oliver scooting closer. “Do you need help?”

He didn’t, but still he asked, “What did you have in mind?”

“Roll over onto your stomach.”

Elio did without protest, circling his arms around his pillow and burying his face into it. “Now what?”

“Lie still and let me handle the rest.”

It was proof of how much Elio trusted Oliver that he didn’t question him at all, not even when he pulled the sheets off of Elio’s upper body and exposing him to the chilly summer air. Instead he just waited, not moving until Oliver’s fingers collided with his back, and he only moved because the sudden contact had made him jump.

“Sorry,” he heard Oliver say, his amusement tangible in the darkness. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

But Elio had already melted into the mattress as fingers lightly traced his skin. “Never ever stop.”

Oliver breathed out a laugh, and for a while all Elio knew were those fingers slowly making their way up and down his back, leaving an unbelievable pleasure in their wake. Oliver’s plan was working, for Elio felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier, his breathing evening out, his mind becoming less and less aware of his surroundings.

And then he jumped. Again. Waking himself up. Making Oliver stop in his tracks.

“Sorry,” Oliver said again. “Didn’t realize you were ticklish there.”

“Wha-?” Elio truly felt as if he’d been woken up abruptly from a deep sleep.

“Your lower back. You jumped when I touched you there. I’m guessing it’s because you’re ticklish.”

“Oh.”

“Are you?”

Elio turned his head to get a better look at him. “Why do you ask for information you already possess?”

“I want to hear you admit it.”

Elio snorted and hid his face again. “I’m not saying a word.”

“Then I guess you won’t mind if I do this again.”

Oliver’s fingers went directly to the sensitive skin on his lower back, and no amount of self control could make Elio lie still. He rolled over now, hands shooting out automatically to grab Oliver’s wrists. To stop the unbearable feeling as quickly as he could.

“Don’t,” he said, and he knew Oliver’s smile grew at the sight of the helpless one on Elio’s lips.

“Why? I thought you weren’t ticklish?”

“I never said I wasn’t.”

They weren’t being loud. In fact, they were speaking in whispers, but the sound of leaves rustling outside gave them a reality check, and for a moment they were silent. Listening. Making sure the world was still sound asleep.

Oliver freed his wrists from Elio’s grip. “Lie back down.”

“You’re just going to tickle me.”

“Not on purpose. But I never finished my job, so you better buckle up and be quiet.”

It was too good for Elio to pass, so he did as he was told, exhaling slowly when Oliver tickled the less sensitive parts of his back first.

“Warn me before you go for my lower back,” he mumbled, getting a hum in return, but it turned out that it didn’t matter how much of a warning he got. It only benefitted in him not letting out a yell in surprise.

“You’re a squirmy one,” Oliver said, and Elio was glad his face was covered. Glad for the darkness that hid his blush.

Oliver was cruel, because instead of journeying away to safer waters he remained on Elio’s tickle spot, trailing his fingertips so unbearably lightly over the skin, until Elio was certain he would die. But instead he started giggling, which was probably worse.

“Oh gohohod.”

“What was that?”

Elio refused to unbury his face now, partly because he wanted to be as quiet as possible, partly because this was unbelievably embarrassing. And Oliver, that American bastard, just kept going. In fact, he did more than keep going. He added his other hand into the mix so that practically every inch of Elio’s lower back was being touched. It was a ticklish hell.

And yet Elio never asked him to stop.

He knew Oliver would comment on it. If not tonight, then tomorrow.  _Later_ , as he would say. And Elio knew he would blush his head off. Much like he was giggling his head off right now.

“You’re gonna wake the others,” Oliver was saying, and Elio risked letting go of his pillow to bring one hand to his mouth, covering it as if his life depended on it. Still not stopping Oliver’s fingers. Only giving him free rein to continue.

Because maybe Elio was enjoying this. Maybe.

But he was only human, and in the end he had to move away.

“Was it becoming too much?” Oliver asked, and there was something soft about how he was smiling at him.

“ _You’re_ too much,” Elio shot back, earning himself a poke to the ribs and raised eyebrows.

“Oh, you’re ticklish there too?”

Elio knew tomorrow would be filled with laughter, but Oliver was content in just pulling him in for a kiss tonight. And even though Elio refused to let Oliver tickle his back again, he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
